Something I had to do
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Where Kate and Bernie are sisters. Implied Berena Enjoy :)


**Something I have to do.**

 **Fandom: Holby City/Doctor Who (2005) crossover**

 **Pairing: Implied Berena**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gordy Lethbridge-Stewart is from the '95 TV movie Downtime that actually introduced Kate to the Whoniverse. Also not a doctor so medical terms may not be that accurate but I also gave his injury a slight alien variation to imply he was somewhere that wasn't typical Army work.**

 **Author's Note: It's 4 pm and I should be studying but I'm not so you are welcome. Thank you**

 **That-Geek**

-Holby Who-

Bernie Wolfe hadn't spoken to her sister that much since she had started her new career, a career that followed their father's footsteps. It was like the army but more special and more advanced than her own career in the army. The last time they had spoken it had gone something like this.

 _"Don't lecture me on having my own career Berenice." Kate Lethbridge Stewart scowled at her, just, older sister._

 _"Kate, just think about this. You don't have to follow dad, you have time left with Gordy and well Sarah still needs you." Bernie replied narrowing her eyes._

 _"Don't you dare try to correct your mistakes through me, that's not fair" Kate stood "I am going to join the scientific program dad told me about and you will just have to live with your own guilt" she informed her sister before leaving. Bernie twisted her hands, Kate couldn't have been more wrong because Bernie was proud of her work and she rarely felt guilty she was proud of her career she just didn't want Kate getting hurt, but the words her sister had said stuck with her for a long time. She knew her father was in an elite army division that was separated from the British army but she'd always been told his work was classified which usually meant something dangerous was being hidden, she'd hate for her sister to get hurt or worse die…she'd never be able to live with herself if she did._

 _From that day in 2004, the twin sisters had never spoken that much and had made a conscious effort to avoid each other at their father's funeral and later their mother's funeral. It was not a good situation for twins and it had upset their parents before their respective deaths._

 _-Holby Who-_

However, when the 27 year old Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was wheeled into the trauma bay she froze his face was battered and bruised but she could see Kate in him. She knew exactly who it was and that this was her chance to be a better sister. As she followed him in she caught her sister's eye and nodded.

Kate Stewart watched her injured son get carted into surgery her sister looked determined and the small nod gave her faith. She was rooted to the spot until a shorter woman with blonde hair approached her.

"Ms. Wolfe can you check Mr. Coppers CT scan I think..." she rambled on but she wasn't listening, Kate's eyes scanned the ward.

"What will happen with my son?" She croaked quite uncharacteristically blinking back unshed tears.

"Um...Ms Wolfe." She stared up at the woman she thought was Bernie Wolfe, she was shaking. She nodded slowly and went to fetch Cameron. Kate felt her phone buzz.

"Osgood, yes I'm here. Holby City, are you sure I wouldn't...thank you" she muttered into the IPhone as she placed it back into her pocket she noticed a young man in blue scrubs approaching her.

Cameron saw a flushed Jas approach him she smiled nervously and then she explained the situation.

"Something isn't right Cam, she was shaking and crying nearly. She wants to see you." Jasmine smiled watching Cam walk over.

Cam watched his 'mother' ground her heel into the floor wait, his mum never wore heels unless she absolutely had too.

"Aunt Kate?" He asked, it had been a while but she recognized him he had grown quite a bit, the spit of his dad rather than her sister.

"Hi, she must think I'm your mother." Kate pointed to jasmine who was still watching, Kate looked to her nephew who was looking at her.

"You were my best friend, when you came round I'd pretend you were my mum because you were the mother I'd always wanted" he admitted hugging her tightly "I've missed you tiger" he whispered. The aunt and nephew shared a tender moment.

"Thank you buttons, I wished things had been different." She teased him with his childhood nickname and the two started to laugh.

"Ms. Wolfe now you and Cameron are okay. Can you look at these?" The young woman thrust a file into her hands and then rushed off. Cam smirked and took it out from her hands.

"Go sit in the office. I'll send mum in when she's finished in surgery."

"She will save him, won't she?" She asked her nephew.

"Mum and Serena are the best surgeons in Holby, they won't let him go." He smiled then turned to Jasmine. "That was my aunt by the way, her son just went into surgery" he informed his colleague quickly.

-Berena-

In surgery Bernie stared down at the boy on the table, Serena had open his chest to find a lot of blood, Bernie had frozen her cheeks burning as though she might cry. He had been such an adventurous young boy always wanted to about Auntie Bernie's tales of adventure, he wanted to join the army and be like her, she knew that he had followed her dad and sister in this elitist division but she didn't know what he did. Her hands worked as if on auto pilot getting the suction and desperately trying to find the bleed.

"His BP is dropping." Morven informed them, as they tried to find the bullet and stop the bleed. Serena had taken over suction while Bernie searched then she noticed it, a tiny inconsistency where almost a nest of marks with confusion washing over but BP and heart rate dropping she had to act.

They had done it. He was safe, the next few hours were crucial but he was safe. The last time she had seen him he was 14, his sister was 4, now he was a grown man a strong solider it seemed.

"Are you alright Bernie?" Serena asked her hand gently holding her shoulder.

"He's my nephew. That man is my nephew and that's the first time I've seen him in nearly a decade" she admitted her hands shaking under the water.

"You should have said. You didn't..."

"I did. My sister…we haven't seen each other in a while and I had to do this for her" she interrupted her girlfriend. Serena smiled then turned to go Bernie quickly followed.

"Wait." Bernie grabbed Serena's arm "you should know that..." before she could answer Kate appeared in the doorway of Serena's office. She took one look at her sister and before anyone could ask about the whole twin situation Kate launched herself at her twin.

"Thank you for saving my son" she whispered as she held her sister, for once Bernie didn't care she let her head lull and relaxed into the contact she had missed for so long. The ward had grown bored of watching and only Serena was left after a couple of minutes when they finally broke apart.

"Your welcome. We have quite the catching up to do and first on that list is Serena." Bernie took her partners hand and thus Kate and Bernie made the first step into repairing their sisterly bond.

-Holby Who-

 **Authors Note: I am procrastinating. This may not be updated for a couple of weeks as I am supposed to be studying for my prelims but the whole Kate and Bernie being twins called to me and their aren't enough of them. I want to continue this maybe add some Osgood and Kate's second child. Please let me know what you think because it will encourage me to write more on this.**

 **Thank You**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
